The present invention relates generally to wireless communication networks and, in particular, to method for efficiently providing data communications over an air interface.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The widespread growing popularity of the Internet has encouraged wireless communication system developers to continually improve the data communication capabilities of their systems. In response to this need, various standards bodies are formulating new third generation (3G) standards which support higher data rates. For example, standards organizations such as the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI), the Association of Radio Industries and Broadcasting (ARIB) and the Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) are continually developing standards to support faster and more efficient wireless communications.
Consequently, the wireless communications industry is developing and implementing new wireless transmission protocols which provide faster, more robust and more efficient data communications over an air interface. For example, general packet radio service (GPRS) has been developed as a packet-switched upgrade for the well known time division multiple access (TDMA) system. In a further advancement in the art, enhanced GPRS (EGPRS) has also been developed.
In order to improve the performance of wireless data communications links, link quality control schemes are being developed. Two known methods for improving robustness of the communications channel are link adaptation and incremental redundancy. Link adaptation is the dynamic selection of modulation and coding schemes based on radio link quality. These methods are often referred to as link quality control. There continues however to be a need in the art for faster, more efficient and more robust methods for transmitting data over an air interface.
This need is met by the method of the present invention wherein both link adaptation and incremental redundancy are capable of being supported and wherein the data is transmitted in an efficient, flexible manner.